


I Love You, Even When You're Gross

by Iansthugmuffin



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iansthugmuffin/pseuds/Iansthugmuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey wakes up sick, cuddling ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You, Even When You're Gross

Mickey wakes up hot, with a pounding in his head, and an overwhelming feeling of sick everywhere in his body. He closes his eyes again for a few minutes hoping for the pounding to go away, it doesn't. Sighing, he slowly turns over to find Ian's side of the bed empty, which isn't much of a surprise, Ian’s always awake before he is. Just then he hears a pan hit floor in the kitchen followed by a “shit”. Not even ten seconds later, is Ian standing in the doorway of their room looking at Mickey with a guilty expression on his face. “Hey, sorry if I woke you.” Ian rubs at the back of his neck, a nervous habit of his. “I was um...I was going to make you breakfast in bed.” Mickey closes his eyes again and groans, the mere thought of food making him feel worse. That, and he was kind of hoping for Ian to come coddle him and make him feel better- though he’d never admit to it. His plan seems to have worked, however, because almost instantly Ian is walking over to sit next to him on the bed, his previous look of guilt now replaced with concern.

 

“Mick? You okay?” Ian has his hand on Mickey’s forehead, probably checking for a fever out of habit from helping to raise three kids. Mickey groans again and shuffles his face into the warm hand, Ian huffs out a laugh. “You must be feeling pretty shitty if you’re being all cuddly.” Mickey grunts at that, “m’not being cuddly, shut the fuck up”. Ian laughs again, but starts running his fingers through Mickey’s hair, trying to soothe him.  “I guess you aren't going to feel up to eating that breakfast then, huh?” Mickey just shakes his head, his eyes still closed, and grabs Ian’s hand that isn't in his hair and holds it to his own cheek. He smirks a little, because despite having his eyes closed, Mickey knows Ian is probably blushing like crazy right now. “Uh, Mick?” Mickey doesn't let go. “Hmm?” Ian wraps his fingers around Mickey’s. “I’m going to need to go clean up the kitchen, and I still want to eat something.” Mickey frowns and shuffles back in bed a little bit, before yanking Ian down on the bed with him. “Whaa-” Mickey smiles, now he has Ian where he wants him. “No, you’re gonna stay here with me.”

 

He wraps himself around Ian like a koala, and nuzzles his face into his chest. Ian chuckles, the laugh rumbling through his chest so that Mickey feels it before he hears it. “You’re impossible, you know that?” But he’s looking down at Mickey with a big dopey grin on his face, Mickey just hums. Ian sighs. “You’re probably going to get me sick too, you’re seriously gross right now.” Mickey whimpers, and starts to roll away, a pout replacing his smile. “Fucking fine, go get your food. I ain't holding you here against your will.” Ian, however, stops Mickey from rolling completely away and pulls him back to his chest. “And you say _I’m_ the dramatic one.” Mickey shrugs and is about to reply before he sneezes, right onto Ian. He sniffles. “Sorry.” Ian presses a kiss to the top of his head and keeps running his fingers through Mickey’s hair. “Well, I guess now there’s no reason for me to leave.” He sighs. “Just get some sleep, Mick, I’ll be here when you wake up.” Mickey nods, before he slowly drifts off to sleep- Ian's hand in his hair not faltering once.

 

 

_Not three days later have their positions switched and Ian’s head is now on Mickey's chest while he's coughing and glaring up at him. “This is all your fault, asshole.” And Mickey just grins before continuing to rub soothing circles into Ian’s back. "You still love me." Ian rolls his eyes, the coughing finally subsiding. "Yeah, I do, even when you're gross."_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Promt idea from  **[worldofgallavich](http://worldofgallavich.tumblr.com/post/101956976635/ian-mickey-being-sick-and-the-other-snuggling-in)** on tumblr. 
> 
> ~[My tumblr](http://iansthugmuffin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
